kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexus Gold
"Hallo, Vater!" - Lexus speaking in German to Stephen. (English: "Hello, Father!") Lexus Gold is the oldest daughter of Kesha Uchiha Gold and Stephen Gold. Lexus is a tomboy and she's like Numbuh 4, except the toughness, because she's easily afraid, though she doesn't like admitting it. She's 11-years-old. She takes most of her looks from Stephen, who has very pale skin and very dark brown eyes. She has her mother's black hair and wears it a bit past her shoulders. Appearance Lexus has black hair like her mother, pale skin and dark brown eyes from her father. She wears her hair a bit past her shoulders. She has a side fringe and wavy hair. She has ear-rings on all the time during the day and takes them off at night. She also has blonde highlights in her hair and she had to beg her parents to let her get highlights done regularing every few months. Lexus is always seen during the day with a skull ring on her right finger. She wears black clothes, usually a black hoodie along with torn black jeans. She wears black tennis shoes and black socks. She never wears make-up and nothing girly unless forced by her parents. Stephen makes her dress in fancy outfits when it comes to impressing his boss, such as a light pink dress, panty-hose, and Mary-Janes that her mother picked out for her. She often dreads those times, and she thinks dresses are very uncomfortable. Her closet is often filled with black clothes, but in the deep end of her closet, there are brightly colored dresses, panty-hose, and Mary-Jane shoes that she hates wearing. Her father is a business man and thinks it's the upmost importantance that his daughters look proper. He works for Josef Klein. She insists to her mother that she at least picks out her fancy outfits, but her mother refuses nowadays because Lexus picks out the least girly dresses, and picks out the girliest ones. Personality Lexus tends to push people away when people try to get close to her and be her friend. She doesn't realize it, though. She can be nice and friendly, but at most times, she prefers to stick with the same kids Lynn Uchiha, Edgar Uchiha, Sadie Collins for example). She's a bit shy, and she has a hard time making friends. She's seen people get hurt from trust on TV shows and movies, so that's why. She's not very close to her parents, but she loves them. If there is a parent she's close to, it's Kesha. She doesn't reveal things that bothers her to her parents. She loves spending time with her uncle, Master Uchiha, and his wife and kids. She's usually excited for weeks to spend a weekend at her uncle's house. She's secretive and she expresses her feelings without talking, but listening to rock music. She rarely cries and she can be manipulative at times. She can be selfish at rare times, and even to the point of manipulating others to get what she wants. Despite those things, Lexus is a nice person and tries to watch what she does nowadays. She cares about other people. When it comes to the "upmost important" dinners\etc with Stephen's boss, Josef, she must be the "perfect little girl." Which she never does, and stays quiet. She just says a quiet "thank you," and so on, and appearing to be shy. Josef has no idea as to what Lexus is really like and what she really dresses like. When Josef is around, she stops getting angry about her fancy outfits, and takes some time to joke around when he's visiting her family. She gets along well with her father's boss, and she hates the dress, but enjoys the time with Josef. She can rebellious sometimes and it gets her into trouble. Elle has followed in her footsteps: she rebels and manipulates. KND Life Lexus' numbuh is before her mother's when she was an operative, 558. She's a good infiltrator and she's always looking forward to a espionage to evil plans. She carefully infitrates and she tries extremely hard not to get caught. She takes her KND duties seriously, but not too seriously. Her best friend, Sadie Collins, is in her sector and they often do their espionage missions together. She and Sadie, though opposites it seems sometimes, can work together and they can complete their mission quickly and easily. She does do missions by herself, though, but she does well in both separate and together. Heritage As her sister has German and Japanese in her, so does Lexus. Her mother is Japanese-born and her father is part-German. She can speak little Japanese, because she is taught from her mother. Her father also teaches her German, and she can speak better German than Japanese. Lexus often practices German speaking with Stephen, and she knows how to write and speak some German. She has a hard time to writing Japanese but knows how to say "How are you?" in Japanese, though. Known family members *Kesha Uchiha Gold (mother)- Alive *Stephen Gold (father)- Alive *Elle Gold (sister)- Alive *Master Uchiha (uncle)- Alive *Josephine Uchiha (aunt)- Alive *Lynn Uchiha (cousin)- Alive *Edgar Uchiha (cousin)- Alive *Lauren Gold (cousin)- Alive Category:Future Kids Category:Operatives Category:UchihaKND's Pages Category:OCs Category:Gold Family